For housings of electronic devices such as a mobile phone, considering various factors such as decorativeness, scratch resistance, processability and cost, those chosen as appropriate from resins have been used. A housing of a portable terminal in particular has been often constituted of materials such as plastics or resins (see Patent Document 1)